


Adrenaline

by ForTheFandom



Category: Blcok B, Blockbuster, Taepyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Taepyo - Freeform, block b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High on the night and burning daybreak with a hammer.<br/>Taeil sees a video of Super Junior kissing on stage and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

  
 Roll, Taeil thrusts himself back from his desk and rolls his chair until it hits the wall and a thick voice makes a startled sound.  
“How-“ Taeil can’t breathe.  
He’s just seen a life changing video.  
Super Junior making out on stage.  
He’s startled and confused and getting frustrated.  
“-can i compete?”  
  
He knew of Super Junior. Who hadn’t? He just didn’t know that something like THIS had happened. In fact he had heard that they were a little problematic when it came to those sorts of topics, ya' know the ones with a man and doing manly things with another man. Is that the right wording? Taeil doesn’t know, doesn’t know much of anything of the topic either but he does know that its perfectly natural. Right? Right.  
  
He’s having such a tough night.  
First of all, he woke up and found he was completely naked. But it wasn’t him who noticed first, it was Kyung. He’d come in to be fucking annoying and trick Taeil into thinking it was his turn to clean the fridge. Taeil had indeed been tricked except that when he got up to do it, Kyung’d said “AH! NO! I’ll do it, I'll do it!”  
Secondly he tried to rebut his computer and he accidentally shared all of his pre debut photos.  
And finally, he walked into the bathroom to take a midnight shower. He was so tired, so out of it, that it didn’t register in his head that he wasn’t the one who turned the water on and that the clothes on the floor were not his own. So naked, weak, and ready to let anything happen, he opened the shower door, only to find Jihoon collapsed on the floor, looking like an angel fallen. He was so taken aback by the image of Jihoon just laying there, naked and peaceful that he forgot to turn off the water, and so JIhoon woke in a fit of coughing once it filled his mouth.  
Jihoon awoke to Taeil kneeling next to him, naked and looking turnt as fuck because he was so tired. They hadn’t said anything, Jihoon just got up, turned off the water, covered himself with a towel, and led a dazed Taeil out of the bathroom. And once they were both safely in the hallway, Jihoon handed him the towel and walked with his head down into his room and shut the door.  
  
Now it was 2AM and Taeil is leaning against the wall, frustrated about what to do next and feeling just so out of it. He still feels that anything could happen and he wouldn’t care.  
Its dark in his room, the only light coming from the computer and its his orange screen saver and it seems to be setting a mood that has yet to be felt in his bones but definitely will linger like a shock from the carpet.  
  
He’s too slow right now to react to his door opening, but it opens. And Jihoon walks inside and closes it behind him. Jihoon stands in front of Taeil, his loose basketball shorts bulging at the crotch where the fabric has got caught in his briefs. Looking at Taeils expression, you’d think he was hypnotised, but no, he was just waiting for his brain to catch up with the rest of him. Like one of his hairs was blocking his vision and it was seriously bothering him but he couldn’t move it.  
Jihoon kneels in front of Taeil and moves a hair out of his eye, running his thumb over his cheek in the process.  
Its only now that Taeil really notices and finally acknowledges Jihoon as here, as real, as the outlying factor that shouldn’t be the outlier.  
“Hyung, it’s late.” Jihoon sounds as if he had practised that phrase in the mirror for weeks.  
Taeil is staring into the distance. He doesn’t know what for. Its like he’s high on the quiet of the night, and now that someones said something he feels like theres more to this than just nothingness. He knows now that silence is heavy and Jihoon is a weight lifter.  
Taeil feels Jihoons hand on his cheek and gets excited. He knows what he can do. And god is he looking forward to it.  
  
Taeil looks Jihoon in the eyes and puts his hand behind his neck before going close and closing his lips over Jihoons.  
  
Their mouths are open and Jihoons sorta falling backward so Taeil gets off the chair to follow him onto the floor. Jihoons on his back with Taeil glued to him. His hand in Jihoons hair and Jihoons hands on his waist.  
Their tongues clashing slowly and with melting fire. They feel revived. Its not quick and its not sloppy. It is clam and measured and perfect. Taeil bites Jihoons lip and Jihoon sucks Taeils tongue and its like they’re trying to prove who can tie a knot in the cherry stem.  
And they’re neck and neck.  
They’re french kissing, necking, snogging, ultimately sucking face.  
  
Every now and then Taeil would stick his tongue into Jihoons mouth and trace the ABC’s onto his tongue.  
He’d look him, half lidded, in his eyes and lick Jihoons top lip with the tip of his tongue.  
Jihoons hand would relax and contract on Taeils waist, while the other scratched a spot that made fireworks go off just above Taeils tailbone.  
Jihoon would breathe Taeils name in intervals.  
He said it about the same time that Taeil pressed harder to Jihoons lips, fought harder to win the battle, and Jihoon was on his side.  
  
“Taeil."  
Its at this moment that he feels the orange mood lighting. Like he got a shock from the carpet, and he will feel this in the morning.  
  
  
Taeil leaves Jihoons mouth with a whine and kisses a trail down Jihoons jawline. He bites his neck and rest his head on Jihoons chest, almost collapsing into him.  
  
This has escalated and Taeil is grinding onto Jihoons thigh.  
  
Jihoon is taking large, long winded breaths and is starting to find it hard to move his hand anywhere that is not Taeil. He can feel Taeil moving and the heat radiating from his pants is just getting to be too much.  
Jihoon moves one of his hands up from Taeils waist to his head and the other from his waist down across the bottom of Taeils spine and grabs his ass.  
  
Taeil doesn’t make a noise like Jihoon thought he would, instead he bites rather hard onto Jihoons shoulder. Jihoon is the one to make the noise this time, a small string of soft “a's" and “h” are pulled out of him.  
  
Jihoon lifts Taeils face from his chest and sees how ripe he looks. Can see the lust and desperate and calm in his eyes. He brings his lips to his and with his hand squeezing Taeils ass he presses their waists together and grinds his hard on against Taeils.  
“Ji-“ Taeil shuts his eyes tightly and then sinks his teeth into Jihoons bottom lip, extracting from him a long and sorta loud “Mmmm” and moan and one small thrust upwards, into the friction, into the pressure, into the heat.  
Taeil really hadn’t expected that. He pulls back, just in time to see Jihoon suck his lip into his mouth. They makes eye contact and sits all the way up to where his knees are boxing in Jihoons waist and he is sitting back on knees.  
Taeil moves his hand down Jihoons chest and to his basketball shorts.  
Jihoon rest up on his elbows and watches as Taeils hand grazes over his hard on.  
“Can I?” Taeil looks so teasing, so put together even though he’s falling apart and the utter red swelling of his lips speaking in a whining tone has got Jihoon in such a good mood.  
  
Jihoon must’ve moved the desk because the computer screen goes from orange to dark purple and it seems so fitting.  
  
  
Jihoon nods his head, he’s wearing such a dumbfounded expression, like whatever’s gonna happen is gonna go in slow motion.  
  
Taeil pulls down Jihoons pants and snaps the elastic of his briefs. Taeil has never seen Jihoon like this. Jiho was right, this is when you do not see him as a maknae.  



End file.
